


Mirandamas

by queenkong



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkong/pseuds/queenkong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place Series 2 Episode 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirandamas

“Happy Christmas eve my dear chums! I hope you’ve been feeling the merriment during this holiday season. I certainly am, now that I’m celebrating with friends. I swear if I hear the words such fun or black ice againI might actually go insane.”

Miranda makes her way downstairs to the shop wearing her favourite dress, tights, and a pair of reindeer antlers. She turns over the sign on the door so it reads “Open” and is almost pushed over by the amount of people who are undoubtedly doing a last minute shop for Christmas presents. She makes it over to behind the counter and spends a good while trying to be pleasant toward the customers. 

“I decided to give Stevie the morning off and open the shop myself, something I’m not prone to. But it is Christmas and my lovely little friend deserves a bit of time off at the least. So I’ve spent the morning trying not to scream at customers that I DON’T KNOW HOW TO WRAP PRESENTS PROPERLY whilst also waiting for my parcels to arrive.”

The shop is nearly empty when Stevie walks in at around midday with a large brown paper bag. She sets it down on the counter in front of Miranda, a big grin spread across her face.

“I’ve found the missing piece!” she says excitedly, before pulling out mistletoe from the bag.

Miranda shudders. “You didn’t.”

“Oh, but I did!” Stevie looks quite pleased with herself as she climbs onto the counter and manages to attach the sprig of leaves to the ceiling. “There!” she says triumphantly, “The shop is now ready for Christmas.”

Miranda sighs. 

“Stevie you know I feel the same way about mistletoe as I do about Valentine’s Day. It makes me feel euggh! I don’t understand the need to have foliage to encourage kissing. I mean who wants to be smooched by a person simply because of a plant dangling from the ceiling? Dangling, ha, funny word. Anyway, I’ve had way too many awkward experiences with mistletoe and I’d really rather not have to relive them.”

Stevie gets down from the counter and raises her eyebrows at Miranda. 

“And I mean what do you do if you find yourself standing under said mistletoe by accident at the same time as someone who you would really rather not kiss? Do you just hope that the other person doesn’t notice? Or, if they do, just give them an awkward kiss on the cheek? I mean who even knows the proper protocol for mistletoe kissing?”

“It’s all just a bit of fun Miranda, don’t spoil it.” Stevie says, as she proceeds to empty the remaining contents of the bag.

“But-“

“Shush and submit.” Stevie says, and that’s that.

Miranda leaves Stevie in the shop and makes her way to the restaurant next door.

“The obvious thing to do would be to just take the mistletoe down, but it’d upset Stevie and I really don’t want to ruin the Christmas spirit. So I’ll just have to suck it up and try my hardest to avoid standing underneath that annoying little plant.”

She walks into the restaurant to find Gary and Clive bopping along to Christmas songs. A smile spreads across her face and she can feel her cheeks redden slightly. The minute Gary notices her he stops dancing abruptly and looks down, embarrassed. Miranda sits down at the counter and grins.

“I love a good dance, don’t you Gary?” she asks then laughs softly.

“Oh yeah.” He smiles and looks up, “Nice antlers by the way.”

Miranda looks slightly shocked, “Oh, I forgot I had them on!” She laughs nervously before reaching up to take off the headband.

“No no leave it on!” Gary says, pushing the headband gently back down, “You make a very cute reindeer.” He mindlessly tucks Miranda’s hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering a little too long. Breathe Miranda, just keep breathing. “Sorry.”

Miranda’s insides are tingling but she doesn’t mention it.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been called cute before.” She says instead, looking amused. It makes her feel young again, and slightly put off at the same time. She doesn’t understand how someone like her could be called anything along the lines of ‘cute’. But because it came from Gary she warms up to the idea.

“Are you hungry?” Gary asks, changing the subject to an area they are both comfortable with.

“I’m starvington stations,” Miranda says in a mock Tilly voice, which make both of them laugh.

Gary goes into the kitchen and emerges two minutes later with a plate of spaghetti and chocolate pudding. They spend the next hour chattering and eating away, before Miranda heads off to see about her Christmas presents.

In the evening Stevie, Gary, Clive and Tilly are all over at Miranda’s for their Christmas sleepover. Gary cooked lasagne and apple crumble for dinner, and they spent some time playing charades before heading to bed. 

As luck would have it, Miranda and Gary end up having to share the sofa bed. Both of them are quite nervous about it, but happy at the same time, not that either of them will admit it. Once they’re in bed and have said their goodnights, Miranda hopes to God that she doesn’t make an idiot of herself in her sleep. The thought keeps her up for a good hour and a half before she decides it’s just not going to work. She turns slightly to get a look at Gary and it looks as though he is sound asleep. She removes the blanket from on top of her and as gently as she can gets out of the bed. Gary stirs a little but doesn’t say anything, so she tiptoes down to the shop where she makes herself a cup of tea and sits at the counter.

Twenty minutes pass before she hears a creak in the stairs.

“Miranda?” Gary says, rubbing his eyes as they adjust to the light in the shop. “What are you doing?”

Miranda’s eyes widen slightly as she tries to think of an excuse.

“I uh, thought I heard something in the shop so I came to check. But there’s nothing here so you can go back to sleep.” She mutters.

Gary walks over to the counter and pulls up a stool to sit.

“I don’t really think that’s the reason but okay.” he says with a sigh before adding, “I couldn’t sleep either.”

“What?” Miranda says, confused.

“I kept thinking about how you were right there next to me,” he rubs the back of his neck, nervous, “and all I wanted to do was turn over and hold you.”

Miranda takes another sip of her tea before setting it down on the ground.

“Gary I, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Gary says with a sad smile.

A cuckoo clock chimes in the background, signalling that it is now officially Christmas. Gary’s gaze turns upward toward the sound, when something else catches his eye.

“Who put that up there?” He gestures to the mistletoe, a longing look in his eyes.

Miranda’s gaze follows his and she freezes. “Oh uh, Stevie, Stevie put it up there.”

Gary laughs softly to himself as he shakes his head. “Of course.” Their gazes both fall to the ground, the sound of the clock eventually stops.

After a moment Gary stands and pushes the stool out of the way before turning back to Miranda.

Before either of them have the time to think, he cups the left side of Miranda’s face and tilts it upwards. He can see that Miranda is watching him with wide eyes, but he can’t stop now. He leans down and places a soft kiss on her lips. It’s nothing too risky he thinks, but he hopes it’s enough to make her realise just how much she means to him.

As he pulls away he lets his thumb trace her bottom lip before saying, “Merry Christmas.” After a moment he turns and makes his way back up the stairs, better not to push his luck.

Miranda slowly blinks open her eyes and stares doe-eyed after him, the last traces of his lips lingering on hers. Gary’s already disappeared when she finally finds her voice, and a soft “Merry Christmas…” is whispered into the silence.


End file.
